1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to puzzles, brain teasers, mind bogglers or benders, magic tricks, or the like. In particular, the present invention provides a device configured to give the illusion that a rubber band or other elastic apparatus is hooked or otherwise captured within a housing device, wherein the operation of hooking or catching the rubber band is virtually and/or conceptually impossible.
2. Background and Related Art
While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use as a puzzle, brainteaser, mind boggler or bender, magic trick, or the like, and will be particularly described in these contexts. In the area of entertainment, there is always a need for new devices that the public might find intriguing. For example, magicians are always looking to find new tricks to add to their repertoire and/or people are continually entertained with new puzzles or mind boggling devices. For such novelty items, simple use and inexpensive manufacturing costs are always a concern.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an illusion device that is simple to use. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an illusion device that is inexpensive to manufacture.